Une arrivée mouvementée, une forêt, une plage
by Zejabel-sama
Summary: Les voyageurs se relèvent difficilement de l’atterrissage, et se rendent compte que... Points de vue alternés. se transforme petit à petit en une KuroFye
1. Plage ensoleillée

**Une arrivée mouvementée, une forêt, une plage de sable fin...**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama

Base : TRC

Disclamer : Les personnages sont aux fabuleuses/sadiques Clamp, et je ne touche aucun argent en écrivant ça.

Spoiler : aucun

Résumé : Les voyageurs se relèvent difficilement de l'atterrissage douloureux provoqué par Mokona, et se rendent compte que... Points de vue alternés entre les différents perso.

Note : l'histoire se transforme petit à petit en une Kuro-Fye

* * *

Mokona se releva le premier, avec un énorme mal de crâne. Le voyage avait été mouvementé cette fois et lui avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie. 

- Shaolaaaan ! appela-t-il en lui sautant dessus pour le réveiller.

L'archéologue ouvrit les yeux et se massa la nuque. L'arrivée avait été rude cette fois, plus que d'habitude. Mokona leur avait fait faire une chute vertigineuse et le gamin s'était cogné contre un arbre avant de tomber dans les pommes.

- Sakura-hime !

Il se releva vivement, oubliant la douleur et se précipita vers sa princesse. Elle était endormie, allongée par terre, dans le seul espace dégagé et mousseux du coin. Une fois de plus, sa chance prodigieuse était démontrée. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et sourit à Shaolan qui lui tenait les mains tendrement. Le garçon rougit et se retourna vivement pour reprendre contenance.

- Où sont Fye-san et Kurogane-san ? demanda la jeune fille

°°°°°

Kurogane se releva. Il aperçut le magicien, allongé un peu plus loin. Le ninja regarda autour de lui. Aucune trace des gamins ni de l'insupportable peluche.

- Hey, réveille toi !

- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Hein ?

- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Mais où est Mokona ! Il est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui !

- xxxxxxxxxx Mokona xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ca te sert à rien de parler ! J'comprends pas un mot de ce que tu racontes !

°°°°°

Shaolan regarda autour de lui. Rien, à part des arbres. Aucune trace de leurs compagnons.

- Il faut les retrouver ! s'exclama Mokona, paniqué.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta le jeune garçon.

Certes, la disparition de Fye et de Kurogane était inquiétante. Le jeune homme avait bien sur eu l'idée de les retrouver, mais la panique de Mokona était particulièrement effrayante.

- Si... si on ne les retrouve pas...

Shaolan s'attendait à une grande révélation de la part de la boule de poils blanche. Il s'attendait au pire.

- ... Mokona ne pourra pas embêter Kuro-puu !

Shaolan s'écroula par terre à la façon d'un personnage de manga. Sakura se pencha aussitôt sur lui.

- Shaolan-kun ! Vous allez bien ?

°°°°°

Fye se réveilla en entendant la forte voix du ninja. Kurogane lui parlait depuis quelques instants, mais il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il lui racontait. Mokona devait être trop loin... Mokona devait être trop loin ?!!!

Le magicien bondit pour se relever. Il fut pris d'un vertige et se serait écroulé au sol si Kurogane ne l'avait pas rattrapé par le bras. Fye avait mal à la tête, et les mouvements trop rapides réveillaient cette douleur. En arrivant dans ce monde, il avait été projeté au sol brutalement et s'était cogné la tête sur une pierre... La seule pierre à 100 mètres à la ronde, sur cette immense plage de sable fin. De plus la chaleur était insupportable. Le soleil rendait le sable presque brûlant.

« Quel maladroit » pensa le ninja, en tendant son bras pour rattraper le magicien par le poignet.

- Eh oh ! T'évanouis pas !

Fye avait les yeux fermés. Une expression de douleur ombrait son visage fin. Kurogane soupira. Le groupe avait été divisé, et il avait fallu qu'il se retrouve avec ce type !

« Il faut retrouver les autres ! »

Prenant cette résolution et espérant que les autres seraient ensemble, le ninja chargea le magicien inconscient sur son épaule droite, le serrant fermement à la taille. Comme il le pensait, Fye était un vrai poids plume !

°°°°°

Fye, dans un état de semi conscience, sentit le sang lui monter à la tête. La douleur devenait de plus en plus dure à supporter. Sa tête le lançait, il sentait le sang battre très fort dans ses tempes. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement et les referma très vite en poussant un gémissement et re-sombra dans l'inconscient.

°°°°°

- Oui, princesse, ça va...

Shaolan se releva et prit la décision de partir à la recherche des disparus.

- Est-ce qu'on va les retrouver ? demanda la jeune fille

- Il faut essayer.

Shaolan, aux aguets, partit devant, suivi de très près par Sakura, qui tenait Mokona dans ses bras.

°°°°°

Le soleil était à son zénith et tapait fort. Le ninja, en sueur, sentit venir une douleur à la tête. Sa vue commençait à se brouiller. Il décida de s'arrêter quelques instant, à l'ombre.

« Ce rocher fera l'affaire »

Devant lui, un énorme roc se dressait. Il était un peu incliné, ce qui en faisait un abri idéal contre le soleil ou la pluie. Le ninja y déposa le blond. Il l'allongea à l'ombre et s'assit à côté de lui. Par moment, le visage du magicien se crispait et il gémissait. Kurogane, se sentant un peu mieux, partit humidifier un linge pour le mettre sur le front du magicien.

°°°°°

Fye ouvrit les yeux. Il sentit une agréable fraîcheur partir de son front pour se répandre dans tout son corps. Le ninja était assis à côté de lui, torse nu. Il avait mis sa veste sous la tête du magicien.

- Kurogane ? appela Fye

- xxxxxxxxxx

- Où sont Shaolan, Sakura-chan et Mokona ? demanda le blond

- xxxxxxxxx

Fye entendit Kurogane soupirer.

- xxxxxxx ! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx !

- Quoi-aaaaaaaa...

Fye ne put achever sa phrase car le ninja le tira brutalement pour le mettre sur pieds. Sa tête tourna un peu. Kurogane le chargea à nouveau sur son épaule, sans difficulté, et repartit, après avoir attrapé sa veste. Fye se sentit balancé en avant et sa douleur à la tête revint. Il poussa un gémissement et le ninja s'arrêta net.

°°°°°

- Quoi ? demanda le ninja, en s'arrêtant.

Pour toute réponse, il n'obtint qu'un gémissement du magicien. Kurogane soupira et déposa doucement son « paquet » sur le bord du rocher. Il soupira et le regarda en lui demandant :

- T'es pas en état de marcher, nan ?

Pas de réponse du blond, qui, évidement n'avait pas compris la question. Le brun connaissait déjà la réponse de toute façon, en voyant le teint anormalement blanc du mage. A nouveau, il soupira. « C'est la seule solution » se dit-il. Il glissa un bras sous les genoux du mage et l'autre dans son dos, sous ses bras, après avoir passé le bras droit de Fye derrière son cou. Il le souleva et reprit sa route, sous le soleil. Le teint du mage vira au rosé et il baissa les yeux.

- Te fais pas d'idée, idiot !

- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ??

°°°°°

Fye se sentit soulevé par le ninja. Sa respiration s'arrêta quelques instants, puis il sentit une forte chaleur lui empourprer le visage.

- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx, xxxxxx !

- Kuro-puu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ??

Le ninja avançait en le portant dans ses bras. Le magicien sentait les muscles des bras de Kurogane trembler sous l'effort. Même avec la puissance du ninja, il était logique d'éprouver des difficultés à porter quelqu'un de cette façon, surtout sous cette chaleur !

°°°°°

Ils arpentèrent toute la plage ainsi, Kurogane, essayant de ne pas baisser les yeux vers le poids plume qui commençait pourtant à devenir lourd, afin de ne pas, lui aussi, virer au rouge. Il était en sueur et ses bras étaient prêts à lâcher le magicien.

- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ?

- Quoi ? Tu sais bien que je comprends pas ! répondit le ninja, regardant au loin.

- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le magicien désigna la forêt du bras.

°°°°°

- Ils sont peut-être arrivés dans la forêt, exposa Fye.

Cette conclusion était logique, étant donné que les gamins n'étaient pas sur la plage, et que, à part la plage, il y avait uniquement la forêt ! Bien sur le ninja ne pouvait pas comprendre ses mots, alors il désigna du bras les arbres au loin.

Fye se sentit déposer à terre, sur le sable chaud. Kurogane reprit son souffle. Le soleil tapait toujours autant, mais les deux hommes n'avaient pas la force de chercher un abri à l'ombre. Kurogane, en sueur, s'accroupit en face de Fye. Les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent. Fye était assis en face du ninja, torse nu, sur une plage de sable doré. Le soleil faisait briller la mer d'une lueur merveilleuse, presque irréelle et chauffait agréablement le sable fin.

Fye observa le ninja, immobile devant lui. Sur sa peau ruisselaient les gouttes de sueur provoquées par la chaleur et l'effort physique. Il semblait faire partie de ce paradis terrestre.

- Je crois bien que je suis amoureux... murmura-t-il, en baissant les yeux

°°°°°

- Je crois bien que je suis amoureux... murmura le magicien, en baissant les yeux

Kurogane rougit instantanément, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Il ne fallait pas que le magicien s'en aperçoive ! Il décida de reprendre la route, bien qu'encore fatigué. Se retenant de parler, il attrapa le magicien dans le dos et sous les genoux et le re-prit dans ses bras.

« Mokona ne doit plus être très loin, sinon, je ne l'aurais pas compris... »

°°°°°

Sakura et Shaolan arpentaient la forêt depuis une vingtaine de minutes, enjambant les racines, se baissant sous les branches, quand ils arrivèrent à l'orée du bois. Une immense plage de sable fin se profilait devant eux. La mer, à l'horizon, renvoyait les rayons du soleil. La jeune fille ne put retenir un cri émerveillé devant ce décor paradisiaque. Mokona, voyant une silhouette au loin, l'indiqua à ses amis.

- Regardez !!

Les deux jeunes gens partirent en courant dans la direction indiquée par la boule de poils.

- Kurogane-san ! Fye-san ! appela Shaolan en leur faisant de grands signes

Le magicien, entendant son nom, regarda dans la direction des cris. Il adressa un petit signe de la main aux arrivants. Kurogane, sentant le blond bouger, ne put retenir un frémissement. Il respira un grand coup pour se calmer et calmer la chaleur envahissante qui l'animait tout à coup.

Le petit groupe se retrouva enfin réuni.

- Tu ferais un très bon marié ! souffla Mokona au ninja.

Fye entendit aussi cette réflexion et tous deux rougirent instantanément, sous le regard étonné des deux plus jeunes du groupe.

- Il fait vraiment chaud ici ; vous devriez venir à l'ombre, vous allez attraper une insolation, leur conseilla gentiment Sakura, croyant leur rougeur due au soleil.

Shaolan sourit, gêné. Mieux valait que la jeune fille n'ait pas compris finalement... Mokona sauta dans les airs en hurlant :

-Lovu-lovu !!

Avant que les autres n'aient eu le temps de réagir, il les « goba » pour les emporter vers une autre dimension.

* * *

Voila c'est fini

mon deuxième petit one-shot sur TRC, beaucoup plus long que le premier, L'auberge de Yaku !

z'en pensez quoi ?


	2. Fraicheur hivernale

**Une arrivée mouvementée, une forêt, une plage**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama

Disclamer : Persos pas à moi

Note : D'accord !! Je vais mettre une suite à ma fic ! C'est un peu court, désolée, mais ce chapitre n'était pas du tout prévu...

Le titre n'a plus rien à voir avec l'histoire finalement... mais je le laisse quand même, car c'était le titre original.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Fraîcheur hivernale

Mokona déposa les voyageurs dans un nouveau monde. Cette fois-ci, l'arrivée fut plus désagréablement humide que douloureuse. En effet, la boule de poils avait déposé ses passagers dans de la neige fraîche. Non, pas de la neige bien compacte et assez solide pour marcher dessus, mais de la désagréable poudreuse qui s'infiltre sous les vêtements et dans laquelle on s'enfonce profondément. Shaolan (qui portait sa princesse) et Kurogane (parce que le ninja n'avait pas déposé le magicien à terre) en avaient jusqu'aux genoux et leurs mouvements se faisaient difficiles. Essayez de marcher en portant quelqu'un dans vos bras, alors que vous avez les jambes coincées dans près d'un mètre de poudreuse, vous rirez moins !

- Maudite boule de poils ! Tu vas nous rendre malades ! s'écria le ninja, en retenant un éternuement.

(C'est vrai que c'est mauvais pour la santé des chaud et froid comme ça !)

- Quelle idée aussi d'être torse nu dans la neige !

Mokona avait de la répartie, ça, on ne pouvait le nier. Surtout face au pauvre ninja, qui restait sa victime préférée...

Kurogane déposa -laissa tomber serait plus juste- Fye par terre pour enfiler sa veste qu'il avait du enlever dans le monde précédent. En y repensant, le ninja ne put s'empêcher de rougir. "_Je crois que je suis amoureux_" avait dit le magicien...

- Monsieur Kurogane... s'inquiéta Sakura, pensant sa rougeur due à une poussée de fièvre.

Le ninja fut ramené à la réalité. Il dut quitter, à contrecœur (?), ses visions paradisiaques du monde précédent.

- Mm... nan, ce n'est rien.

Et il partit en avant, suivi par Shaolan, qui portait toujours Sakura, et de Fye, qui ne semblait nullement gêné par la neige et qui avançait allègrement, maintenant sa douleur à la tête passée, avec Mokona dans ses bras. Le magicien eut tôt fait de dépasser le ninja, en lui lançant un :

- Qu'est-ce que tu es lent !

C'était facile pour lui de dire ça ! D'où il venait, il avait l'habitude de se déplacer dans la neige ! Le ninja ne répondit rien.

-

Ils avancèrent ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, qui devenaient de plus en plus longues à cause du froid qui les gagnait... sauf pour Fye, qui était loin devant ses compagnons et qui avançait sans gêne !

- Il y a un abri là-bas, désigna le magicien, en revenant sur ses pas.

Tous les regards, pleins d'espoir, se tournèrent vers lui.

°°°

L'abri en question était une sorte de grotte qui avait du servir à divers animaux, si l'on en croyait les traces de sabots et la paille étalée au sol. L'avantage de cet endroit était dans sa profondeur : il ne laissait pas entrer le vent glacial. Malheureusement pour les personnes qui s'y étaient installées quelques semaines auparavant, la tempête avait rendu son accès très difficile et l'abri avait du être abandonné. Ce qui était une bénédiction pour nos voyageurs.

-

Fye entra le premier. Il parcourut du regard l'espace, avant d'installer une bonne partie da la paille sur la droite, pour les deux plus jeunes. L'endroit était le plus à l'abri du vent et assez étroit, ce qui garantissait de garder un minimum de chaleur. Shaolan et Sakura se blottirent dans la paille, côte à côte. Mokona vint s'asseoir entre eux, tout joyeux. Il lança quelques brins de paille en l'air, par jeu, en rassembla d'autres, puis se glissa sous le tas ainsi formé.

-

Kurogane s'installa de l'autre côté de l'espace disponible, en se recroquevillant le plus possible sur lui-même pour laisser le moins de prise au froid. Fye s'approcha de lui, souriant. Il lui tendit son long manteau fourré.

- Tiens, t'auras plus chaud avec ça.

Le ninja lui lança un regard noir semblant dire "dégage, j'ai pas besoin de toi" et rebaissa la tête. Fye reprit :

- Tu t'es occupé de moi, dans le monde précédent, je te dois bien ça !

Kurogane soupira, mais ne répondit rien. Il ne leva même pas la tête vers le blond. Celui-ci s'accroupit en face du brun, qui avait la tête dans ses bras, et déposa son manteau sur ses épaules. Il sentit le corps du ninja parcouru d'un tremblement.

°°°

Kurogane n'osait pas lever les yeux vers Fye. La simple évocation du monde précédent lui rappelait les paroles du mage. "_Je crois que je suis amoureux_" Le ninja ne pouvait sortir cette phrase de sa tête. Comment ce fichu magicien faisait-il pour être calme ! Bien sur, il ne savait pas que le ninja avait compris ses paroles... Mais tout de même !

Kurogane sentit un vêtement chaud être déposé sur ses épaules. Il ne put retenir un tremblement, au contact du magicien.

-

- Kuro-puu ! Pourquoi tu m'ignores ? demanda le magicien, après un silence.

Le ninja restait silencieux, la tête dans ses bras, pour cacher son teint rouge. Heureusement, les gamins et l'insupportable chose blanche étaient endormis !

°°°

- Kuro-puu ?

Le ton du magicien était passé du rire franc à l'inquiétude. En effet, le ninja aurait DEJA du lui dire de se taire depuis longtemps ! Franchement inquiet, Fye se rapprocha de Kurogane. Il posa sa main sur les bras croisés de ce dernier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je... Je crois que moi aussi, souffla le ninja

Fye ne sut quoi répondre.

°°°

Le ninja releva la tête. Il put voir le visage du magicien, figé dans une expression d'étonnement, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que le ninja lui dise ça !

- Tout à l'heure sur la plage... En fait, Mokona était assez près pour que je puisse te comprendre...

Fye ne bougea pas. Kurogane soupira.

- Reste pas comme ça, tu vas attraper froid ! Et après ça serait de ma faute !

Le magicien cligna des yeux et le regarda sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Kurogane s'allongea et tira le manteau en couverture. Il en souleva un coin et fit signe au magicien.

- Après tout, c'est ton manteau...

Kurogane vit les yeux du magicien briller. Celui-ci se glissa doucement contre le ninja, et les deux hommes s'endormirent en pensant à de nouveaux lendemains.

* * *

**Fin**

Voila, cette fois c'est vraiment fini !

z'en pensez quoi ?

Zejabel-sama, finalement contente d'avoir mis un deuxième chapitre.


End file.
